Secret Weapons/Transcript
Sam: I can't believe we sat through all three cyber zombie commando movies. Tucker: I could've used s little less zombie, and a little more cyber. But that's me, I'm all about the cyber. [''Sam and Tucker looked across the street in search of Jazz.]'' Sam: Coast is clear, Danny! Danny: Sweet! (Becomes visible) ''No sign of Jazz? '''Sam': No sign of Jazz. Danny: Good, ever since Jazz found out I was fighting ghosts, she's been kind of--''[Cut to ''Jazz immediately drives up in a pink sedan and parks in front of the movie theater. She tackles Danny against the wall of the movie theater.]:--pushy. Jazz: '''Danny, are you okay?! (''Danny, still in Jazz's grasp. She s''hoves a Fenton Thermos onto his stomach) You know you should never leave the house without the Fenton Thermos. (Whispers) What if there's a ghost around? '''Danny: There's no ghost around. If there was my ghost sense would go off (His ghost sense goes off.). Jazz: 'Like that? ''[''Jazz and Danny look up in the sky to see Skulker flying through the air. Cut to Skulker's face as he notices Danny and the others. Cut to everyone looking on in shock except Danny.]'' '''Tucker: Skulker?! He's hunting you again?! Jazz: Again?! As in more than once?! Danny: Jazz, take it easy. There's a rhythm to these things. Ghost attacks (makes hand gestures), we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt, and we all go home having learned a valuable lesson about honest...or something such nonsense. Jazz: (takes a pencil from her hair, a notebook from her back pocket and writes down information.) Attack. Banter. Kick butt. Lesson. Got it. So, why's he not attacking? Danny: '''(opens eyes in shock) What! (sees Skulker flying away from him) No attack! He's ignoring me?! Cut to Axion Labs, after-hours. Cut to Skulker flying toward it. Skulker phases into a laboratory and floats. He ''coasts through the metal doors intangibly. Going tangible again, he raises his binoculars, and sees red target-sighting screen focuses in on the lockers in a X-Ray version. Zoom in on the Bloodstream Nanobots jar. Cut to Skulker lowering his binoculars, smiling evilly. He flies over and turns his hand intangible places it on his locker. Cut to Skulker holding the Bloodstream Nanobots jar. ' Zoom out a little as Danny pops into the scene. Skulker begins to statle and almost drops the jar.'We see Danny Phantom, arms crossed, floating behind him.'' '''Danny: Bloodstream Nanobots? What are Bloodstream Nanobots? (Skulker turns around shoots out a net towards Danny, who is captured in it.)Hey! (He is trying to break free and sees Skulker floating right pass him and phases through a metal door.) Get back here! (charges up his hands with ecto-energy and bursts from the net with a cry.) You didn't even call me Welp! (begins to charge at Skulker). Cut to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in Jazz's car driving down the road.' Tucker and Sam are in the back of it. Up front, Jazz is driving.'' Cut to Sam, with the wind blowing her hair. ''Sam: Jazz, did it ever occur to you that Danny has been doing just fine (gets a serious look on her face) without your help?'' ''Jazz': Exactly! So imagine how much better he'll do with it. Cut to Jazz's car pulling up to Axion Labs. Cut to the top exterior of Axion Labs. Skulker and Danny phase through the ceiling. Danny flies after Skulker across the night sky.' Cut to Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. Jazz exits her car and runs up, with the Fenton thermos. Jazz: You just earned a one-way trip to thermos land (holds the thermos out and it blasts out a beam of energy, but starts to lose control), ghost! (push back to the ground.) Pan up to Skulker, the beam missed him. Pan right to show the beam hits Danny as it engulfs him. Cut to Tucker and Sam gasping. Cut to Danny, as he is pulled into the thermos. Cut to Jazz, holding the thermos and looking at it, unsatisfied with the capture. The thermos smolders blue. Jazz looks at Tucker and Sam. Cut to Tucker and Sam, their faces' went from surprised to scornful. Jazz: '''Think I should work on my banter? '''Tucker: Start with your aim. Fade in to Casper High. Music is playing. '' ''Cut to a teen opening his locker. Pan left to Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Danny is wearing his backpack and walking down the hallway with Tucker and Sam, while Tucker is smiling. ''Tucker laughs. '''Danny': It's not funny, Tucker! Tucker: C'ome on. Six hours cram inside the Fenton Thermos. It's totally funny. ''Cut to a hallway that shows the trio and Dash going through his locker. '''Danny: Yeah?! Cut to Dash holding his books. Danny’s arm pokes in, knocking Dash's books with his hands so Dash will get mad. Pan up to Dash's face. He turns around and gets angry at Danny. Danny: 'He did it (points at Tucker). ''Dash grabs Tucker by the collar, yanks him, stuffs him into a locker, closes it, and walks away. Danny and Sam walk with Danny leaning on Dash's locker. [In the locker, sound metallically muffled.] '''Tucker: Oh, c'mon! Cut to Danny's face. Danny: Is it funny now? Cut to Dash's locker lock. Sam's hand comes in, dialing the combination. Cut to Danny and Sam. Sam: I know you're annoyed Danny, (leans her hean on Dash's locker and hears a sound) maybe that's the kind of mistake that'll get Jazz to stop interferring. Dash's locker opens, revealing Tucker. Jazz walks in and closes Dash's locker. Jazz is holding a laptop in front of her with her left arm, looking happy. Tucker: [In the locker.] Darn it! Cut to Jazz. Jazz: Guess what I found out. Cut to Danny and Sam, looking uninterested. Jazz: (pulls up her laptop) I've done pain-staking research on last night's mystery ghost. Cut to Jazz's laptop. Depicted on the left-hand side is a 75% blue and 25% red pie chart on the top. Below it is a bar chart. A horizontal bar graph in the top middle. A vertical DNA strand on the right-hand side. The caption in the top right reads, “Ghost Files.” Danny: Uh, you mean Skulker? Jazz: Lets just call him Ghost X. And based on my research, I caracterize him as a hunter of some sort. Cut to Sam dialing Dash's locker lock. Sam: Oh! She's good. We didn't figure that out until he screamed (opens Dash's locker) "I Am The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter." (Tucker falls to the floor). Jazz: Here's my composite sketch of Ghost X. (pulls a folder from her backpack that reads, "TOP SECRET." and gives it to Danny.) Cut to Danny picking up the folder and opens it. A''n image of drawn Skulker appears in a paper in Jazz's folder.'' Cut to the legs. Pan up to the face. Cut to the trio. Danny looking unimpressed. Sam looking like she doesn't care. Tucker get up from the floor stretching out his back. Cut to the trio plus Jazz. Jazz: And I took the liberty of crafting, I must say, some funny witty banter for your next encounter with him. Bye. Sam: the foler and reading See ya later, X. X marks the spot. You've been X'd. reading None of these are funny. Tucker: And nothing's funnier than suxking you inside the thermos. You can't beat broad physical comedy like that with a one liner. Danny, looking annoyed. Looked over at Kwan and Star. Cut Kwan holding his books. Danny’s arm pokes in, knocking Kwaan's books with his hands so Kwan will get mad. He turns around and gets angry at Danny. ''Danny' points at Tucker again. ''Kwan grabs Tucker by his backpack, stuffs him into a locker, closes it, and walks away. '' '''Danny: But if Jazz think I'm letting her help, maybe she stop interfering as mush. Worth a shot? Sam: Worth a shot. Danny and Sam walk away. Tucker: [In the locker.] Nobody's coming to get me, are they? Fade in on The Mr. Meat butcher shop, after-hours. Cut to Lunch Lady Ghost. Lunch Lady: Feast on my (raises her hands and weiners into the air behind her) ''hotlings of doom! ''Cut to the whole shop. A window. Columns of meat counters. The lights are on. Cut to a farther shot, Danny and friends are seen from the back, Danny floating in a fighting stance. Lunch Lady is floating in the air, looking furious in her attack stance. Cut to Danny. Danny: Okay, Jazz. Now! Zoom out to show Jazz sliding from the right holding up a short metal rod. Jazz accidently snags Danny with the Jack-o'-Nine and slams him into the Lunch Lady Ghost, where they vanish.] Jazz: Wait, witty banter. (Takes out her notepad) Take that LUNCH-A-BELLE! And your evil weiners too!( Smiles) Cut to a wall. Danny slams into it and falls into a vat of hot chitterlings. Cut to Jazz, smiling. Sam and Tucker, looking shocked. Cut to the vat. Danny raiising his head, scornful. Fade in on Floody Water's sign frozen in an ice block with white sparkles. Cut to a red mountain with a face and a frozen waterslide. Cut to the rest of the waterpark. The su shies on the waterpark. Pan right across the waterpark to Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tuckerbattling with Klemper, throwing ice blocks at them. Klemper: Won't anybody be my friend?! Cut to Jazz. Jazz brings out a bat. She runs and hits the ice blocks with it. Danny flies by her. Danny: You're going up against him with the Anti-Creep Stick? Jazz: I know what I'm doing Danny. Give me your worst, Friendly Fiend. You haven't got the guts. Uh, guts? Danny: Uh, yeah, see. The guts joke would have been better in the last flight. Cut to Klemper. He takes a breath and opens his mouth to shoot out blue mist. Cut to the ground. The mist forms into a cloud on the ground and spreads into ice.Jazz slips on the ground and spins out of control. The bat hits Danny and he falls off-screen with such force''. Cut to Danny, falling back again. The screen pans left as Danny lands on his back on the frozen waterslide of a ride so hard he cracks it. Giant ice cubes fall off-screen. Cut to Klemper. He flies away. Cut to Jazz. She turns around. '''Jazz': I'm helping (looks, confused). Cut to a pile of fallen giant Ice cubes. Danny, Tucker, and Sam. They rise in the middle of the destroyed ice cubes, bruised. They look scornful. Cut to Jazz, smiles. Fade in on ships and pans to a row of warehouses and other buildings along a dock. Inside one of the buildings, a pile of glowing boxes are covering Sam and Tucker. Pan to the right to show Danny linking his hands with Box Ghost in an attempt to wrestle him down. Their hands shake with effort. Box Ghost, who is still clasped in his fingers to push his down, is looking increasingly unsure. Danny pushes his arms forward, with Box Ghost barely able to defend as he becomes more worried. Jazz kick down the door carrying a Fenton Thermos. Jazz: Freeze! Danny: Once again, right idea, but wrong fight. Jazz: I got him! I got the Crate Creep! Cut to Danny and Box Ghost flying in the air. Box Ghost: Crate Creep? I am the Box Ghost! [Danny covers his face with his hand in embarrassment.] Who are you! No seriously, who is she? Jazz jumps on a stack of boxes, losing her balance. Jazz accidently activates the Fenton Thermos, and the beam hits Danny, looking unsurprised, and sucks him in the thermos.The thermos smolders blue. Cut to Jazz Jazz: Woops...Don't worry, Danny...We'll get you out of there...Eventually! Fade to Danny and Jazz in Jazz's car driving down the road.' Danny in the passenger's seat. In the driver's seat, Jazz is driving. Jazz: That was a good night's work, Danny. We caught three ghosts. Danny: No, actually, you caught one ghost. Three times. All of them me! Cut to Jazz's car pulling up to their house next to the RV. Danny: Look, Jazz. I know your trying to help. Jazz: '''Trying? '''Danny: And please don't be offended but--(A hand suddenly grab him by his shirt and pulls him up out of the car.) Jack: Danny, check this out! Cut to Maddie working on the ''Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. '' Cut to a device in the RV that reads "Ecto-Converter." Jack: Your mother and I have souped up the RV with an ecto-converter. Danny: Ecto-Converter? Maddie: It converts a ghost's natural ecto-energy into a constant replenishing fuel source. Jazz: Does it hurt the ghost? Maddie: (laughs) Oh, Jazz! You know your father and I don't care about that. Jack: Yeah! If we hear it scream, then we know it's working. Jack and Maddie climb up a ladder to the top of the RV and drills a sign that reads "PARABOLIC REFLECTOR." Cut to Jazz and Danny. Jazz: (pretending) Too bad there's no ghost around, right Danny (playfully slaps Danny in the back.). (singing) We know something they don't know. Danny: (singing, annoyed) I get it can we let it die now? Jazz hums a bit and playfully slaps Danny in the back again, causing him to accidentally touch the Ecto-Converter, causing it to glow ''and make the RV move, then the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle runs their fence, with their parents screaming. Cut to Danny and Jazz, surprised. '''Jazz': (points her finger at Danny) You really need to work on controlling your powers. Danny's face angers. Cut to a window, closed. Nearby, Danny is in bed sleeping. Cut to the ceiling, Skulker phases through to ceiling, and he turn visible. He floats pass Danny. Skulker's shadow looming pass a sleeping Danny. Danny's ghost sense goes off. Skulker phases through to floor. '' Cut to the Fenton's lab. Cut a box with ''some lab equipment. Pan right to Skulker. He carried a box and ''some lab equipment fell down. He opens a drawer to see more lab equipment.'' Cut to a rack of test tubes and beakers. Skulker does a punch-sweep at the beakers, smashing them. '''Danny: And here I thought you weren't hunting me anymore. Danny is seen floating in front him, his legs bent and clentched fists. ''Close-up on Skulker. '''Skulker': Where is the ecto-converter? Danny: See, that's more like it. You make demands, I ignore them. Skulker grabs Danny Phantom by the shirt. Skulker: Talk! Where is it?! Danny: his finger on his chin. Ecto-converter? Ecto-converter, hm, lemme think- oh, I know, In my hand. [He lifts one hand] '' ''He lets it blaze with green energyand fires an ectoplasmic blast at Skulker, sending him into the distance. Skulker turns around and immediately knocks him through the ceiling off-screen. [Scene change: Jazz is lying in her table, thrashing in her sleep. Close-up on Jazz's computer. ''Cut to poorly designed picturs with nickname looking upon a room full of his foes, from top to bottom is GHOST-X, then CRATE CREEP, next LUNCH-A-BELLE, and last FRIENDLY. Zoom out to Jazz's room. ''Danny ''phases out behind her, linking his hands with Skulker in an attempt to wrestle him down. '' Jazz: up as she wakes up screaming '' Danny? ''Outside up in the air, Danny and Skulker, still ''linking hands, phase through the op center and, resuming their color. Skulker and Danny come to a stop and float. Skulker lunges for him, but he dodges, going around behind him.'' Danny: What do you want with the Ecto-Converter anyway? Or those nanobots you stole from Axion Labs? Skulker shoots out a bolo towards Danny's ankle, who is attached to the op center's satellite tower. Cut to Skulker. Skulker: I ask the questions. And since you won't talk, I'll just have to [his gaunlet sprouts five more barrels around itself] beat the answer out of you. Where is it?! Skulker readies his ectoplasmic blast. Suddenly, an ectoblast knocks Skulker off-screen. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Incomplete Category:Real world